State Dairy Entries
by Anonymous Lilies
Summary: Everyone knows America, but what about his fifty states? What are their thoughts and daily annoyances, who are their friends, rivals, and people they just want to slap for existing? Well what better way to get to know the states then to read some of their personal diary entries. (No Mary-sues, I do not own Hetalia. Although the states are my OCs.)
1. Delaware 1

Diary entry by Christopher Jones, The State of Delaware

5/24/2013

Dear Diary,

As one of the oldest state it's my job to watch out for the rest of my (extensive) family and make sure everyone's okay for Alfred, because he has so much work. Although that can be a difficult job because of how divided this country really is. I mean we're supposed to be the **United **States of America, but sometimes it just seems like everyone hates each other. Maybe having such an extensive family isn't such a good thing.

I try my hardest to keep everyone together, I really do. Like in the civil war, when that man, the Confederate States, first formed and asked me to join him. I refused even though I had been a slave state, he may have had the others fooled but I could see the dark aura that surrounded him. I was so conflicted but I told him I was the first state in the union and I would be the last one out. Right after I refused him his smile that had been identical to Alfred's dropped from his face and turned into something much darker, his true face, and although I was terrified, I was relieved knowing I had made the right choice.

It also doesn't help when half your "family" can't look you in the eye without shaking uncontrollably or fainting. It's not my fault I got Papa Sweden's _"intimidating aura" _and I don't even see Papa Sweden much anymore. In fact I'm not even sure if I still really consider him family at all anymore, the only thing that still links us is my resemblance to him and the faint childhood memories of being his colony, New Sweden, and truthfully I don't remember much of that time. After Sweden there was Netherlands who only hardened my stone face and then England who just added manners to my already emotionless nature. Although blood is thicker than water and he is my birth Father, but it's all part of being a personification we get moved around, beaten, battered, there are parents that can't stand the very thought of their own children and siblings who hate each other from birth to death. So biotical Father or not I guess Sweden will never, again, be part of my **real** family.

Now there's only Alfred (Who is my brother, not father because of the small age gap. Same goes for the other older states) who does help me loosen up a bit, although I can't shake my old ways no matter how hard I try to. I'm not sure if I really want to though, I'm perfectly happy the way I am thank you.

Another trait I got from Sweden, I'm not as short as my landmass leads people to believe. Like how Sweden's not a very big country, yet his physical body is as tall as Russia's. Just like how I'm the second smallest state land wise but physically I'm a pretty tall guy. My strange height is how I got the nickname the small wonder, **not** for any other reasons that dirty minds have come up with, no matter what Louisiana, Nevada, and New York tell people. I mean goodness I know there joking but it's no wonder I rarely ever get visitors. Do they have no shame?

Jeez I'm ranting more than Massachusetts today (although isn't that kind of the point of a dairy? Whatever), I should stop. I'm just a bit upset because we had a meeting today and I got a bit insulted. New York's temper got the better of him (again) and he went on an ego rant (again) and when I tried to calm him down he told me to shut up because I'm nothing but an, "Unimportant, boring, creepy little state with nothing going for him." I've been insulted and humiliated before but being called _unimportant _by another state hurts. I'll be the first to admit I'm not exactly the most exciting person, I don't have tourist everywhere or have new adventures around every single corner. That doesn't make me unimportant or boring and I may be a bit intimidating but I'm not creepy!

I must say I was grateful to California, Massachusetts, New Jersey, Vermont, and Pennsylvania as well as a few others (most others) for sticking up for me (although they could have just been looking for an excuse to tell New York to shove it up his ass. Oh well it's the moral).

After New York insulted me, I was a bit overcome with emotion but I didn't show it outwardly, the older brother has to set a good example after all and expressing emotion has never been a specialty of mine.

Also, I knew New York didn't mean what he said and he did apologize when he finally calmed down. He's not a bad guy he's actually a genially good person when you get to know him, just a little too full of himself, but hey we all have flaws who am I to judge.

But for the record I am just as important as the next state. I might not be the biggest, or the strongest, or the smartest, but I get by pretty well thank you very much.

Christopher Jones, The State of Delaware


	2. Pennsylvania 1

Yes, this is my first fanfiction I'm publishing, so any kind of response good or bad (I love beneficial criticism). I want to have every state have at least one entry, but feel free to leave request on any historical entries you may want to see. Also, for the sake of the story, I am not going to type the entries in any ascents and although I'm not too confident in my spelling/grammar I will be using proper English grammar for ALL the states (to the best of my ability).

Sorry for the rant (I can't shut-up when nervous, even in writing).

P.S. Just to make sure I get every state at least once I will be doing the first fifty in the order of which they entered the union. Alright time to shut-up.

Diary entry by Emma Jones, The Commonwealth of Pennsylvania

6/1/2013

Dear Dairy,

I wish everyone wasn't wild all the time, I mean I wouldn't have to be serious all the time if everyone else could just act their own age. I'm not half the stiff people make me out to be, in fact I can be pretty fucking childish when I know everything is organized and everyone can act at least somewhat mature, but because every other state wants to act like they're three, I the older sister model will have to set a strict example. Well of course some states can act mature but I must have ended up with the loudest neighbors in the whole freaking union.

New York is to my north and god-bless him, but I can practically see his ego from my front porch.

Then I have New Jersey to my east and it's like I can hear her inconsistent non-stop talking in my ear while writing this… GOD WHY DOESN'T SHE SHUT UP!

Luckily Delaware is to my southeast and he's not hard to put up with. At least I can have a decent conversation with him, though he's not much of a talker. But even so I consider him both my best friend and brother (even if not technically by blood).

Then there is the biggest drama queen in the Mid-Atlantic region, Maryland, to my south. Man she never quits whining and complaining, she hates getting her hands dirty with anything, and over reacts about everything! God, how can someone so smart be so… melodramatic. She's not so bad when she's not acting like such a little drama queen all the time, but she's ALWAYS acting like a drama queen! Always in everyone's business seeing if she can get an ear full of the latest gossip to rise up out of whatever, most likely lying mouth.

Next there is West Virginia to my southwest, whom needs to learn how to sit the fuck still and shut up!

Then Ohio's to my west, god she's just so spacey! Would it kill her to focus on something? I don't know how many times I've had to tell her to pay attention to what she's saying and she just zones out. She's not dumb either she's just so… jeez.

Then to my northeast there's Ontario, Uncle Canada's kid. He tends to get rowdy sometimes. Although he's nice enough I consider him a good friend.

Although I must not be exactly the easiest person to get along with either, It's pretty well known that I'm a bit old fashioned. I don't exactly keep up with the latest trends or coolest gadgets as much as other states, because I don't see the point in having a different phone every week or the latest flashy trend off the runway.

I can be short tempered and very stubborn (something I probably picked up from Uncle Ludwig), but overall I'm just a simple person, who likes the simple things in life. Like watching the sunrise, a nice walk through the woods or a Hersey's chocolate bar, just small little simple things.

Personally I think people who appreciate the simple things are much happier than those who don't, because while others will constantly be chasing after their happiness, mine is right outside my window.

Emma Jones, The Commonwealth of Pennsylvania


	3. New Jesey 1

Okay so looking over my reviews I've seem to have made a few readers upset (I'm assuming Moo(ext.) is not good). Please understand Maryland is **NOT** as dramatic as Pennsylvania makes her out to be. All the states are not going to have the same opinion as each other. I'm trying to get across fifty different personalities here. Pennsylvania is a simple girl who is like "that's so awesome" over simple things, while Maryland is bit of an aristocrat and thinks big.

I'm trying to portray relationships threw personalities. So let's say Pennsylvania and Maryland both saw some street performers and Pennsylvania was all like "Wow that's so cool!" and Maryland is all like "Eh, it's okay, but I've seen better" so then Pennsylvania is all thinking "Pfft, what a drama queen". (I'm sorry If this is broken down weirdly)

Another thing about all the states being based on their stereotypes, they are. BUT, the thing is I can't stand a half-assed personality. So I do tons of research for my OCs certain parts will be based off moments in their history and for the places I have been (I've been lucky enough to travel around quite a bit) if I find some parts of the stereotype to be complete bullshit, I'm going to call it out and base it on how the people really are. This chapter (New Jersey) is a good example of that (B.T.W. she has a lot of Italian influence, SOUTHERN Italian influence. She's more of a Romano than a (northern) Italy, although she has her moments)

So please for future reference please wait until the states own chapter to officially judge them personality wise. (Also my Grandparents live in Maryland too, it's a beautiful state I love it there! ^.^)

XXXXX Time for me to shut-up XXXXX

Dairy entry by Isabel Jones, The state of New Jersey

6/10/13

Dear Diary,

I HATE Snooki… and the rest of the Jersey shore cast. As if my reputation wasn't trashed enough this fucking NEW YORKER comes along and next thing I know I'm one of the most hated states in the fucking union. Whatever bitches are jealous, because they all love me and they know it.

Yes, I do think an occasional spray tan (although I prefer a real tan) can make someone look better. NO, I do NOT think having practically ORANGE fucking skin is a good look. Yes, I do like a good party. NO, I don't go to the fucking club every single god-damn-fucking night! Don't believe me? **Come see for yourself!**

I mean SERIOUSLY one fucking show and I'm some sort of orange skank. I do not think so!

Well besides all that usual b.s. I have to put up with on a daily basis, today was especially bad. THAT STUPID FUCKING DEMON GOT INTO MY BEAUTIFUL GARDEN, AGAIN! Yup, the New Jersey devil struck again and this time it's not only terrorizing my citizens but eating my precious garden. It's going to take FOREVER to replant everything.

I swear when I finally get my hands on that thing the first thing I'll do is make it into a lovely fertilizer. After that I can laugh in all the faces of everyone who says it wasn't real, cough cough New York and America. Although thinking that last stamen over most people don't believe. Plus I'm more than sure that more than half the amount of people who said they believe didn't really mean it. In fact I'm pretty sure the only ones who really believe me are the ones that can see it for themselves, so that's me, Rhode Island, Massy, and Louisiana (actually I don't think Louisiana can see it anymore, since he gave up the whole voodoo master thing). I think Washington and Oregon believe too, but you can never really know with those guys.

But good news for tomorrow! One of the perks of being a state and not a country is less work, and less work means more free time. More free time means I get to spend more time doing things I like to do and be with people I like to be with.

So in other words Massy is coming down to my place to help clean up the garden and while we work we get to have a rash bash on New York dork. That's why I love Mass so much, she can't stand the stupid empire state any more than I can. Like me, she's really misjudged too. Massy can be hard girl to put up with and even harder to get to know, never mind understand, however under all the pride she's a bit insecure and a really lovable person. She's my best friend with major trust issues (seriously though sometimes I worry if she needs counseling).

I think I might call Pen too, but I don't know because she's just going to be all like "You shouldn't say things like that about New York, he's your brother N.J." so I don't know. Don't get me wrong I love my sister to death and I know I tend to get on her nerves. But hey, what are sisters for? Besides what doesn't get on Penny's nerves these days.

Pen is right in a lot of ways though I know I don't really HATE New York he is my brother, Mass doesn't hate him either (at least I think). He just seems to make it his favorite fucking hobby to piss people off. But if I get into his many ways of pissing people off I'll be writing all night, so I guess I'll just leave it at that.

-Isabel Jones,

The State of New Jersey


	4. Fourth of July! Washington DC 1

Dear Diary,

Today is daddy's birthday! So just like always there is a big celebration, with a big cake, and lots of pretty fireworks! Oh and there are lots of people too! Its lots and lots of fun! I really want to make this short so I can go back out to the party, but Maryland said it's important to my educational growth (whatever that means) to write in my journal every day. I think that's stupid because I might look small but I've been writing for decades! She also says that it's a good way to keep track of my own history, and then later, when I'm older I can look back on what I wrote. I think that's stupid too, but Maryland's really smart so I should listen to her, and she's kind of scary when she's mad.

Daddy said that I should physically be around six soon! He said about another year or two I should have grown to about the right height! Being a district I don't age as fast as the states do. That's okay though because I don't really want to grow up, not really yet anyway. Grown-ups have to wear stuffy suits and do boring paper work all day and then they're too tired to do anything fun! But that's not even the worst part, the worst is when their hair turns all grey and gross, AND THEN IT FALLS OUT! I don't want to lose all my hair!

But I guess being grown-up has benefits too. That's what Nevada, California, New York, and Louisiana told me, one day anyway. But then when I asked what they just winked and smiled like Road Island does before he plays a trick, and said they'd tell me when I was older. Then Virginia hit them in the back of the head and started lecturing them. States are weird.

Anyway everyone is wearing red, white, and blue today! YAY! Those are my favorite colors. There're daddy's favorites to! I think a lot of people like those colors actually. But that's good because it means a lot of people have good choices in colors!

For his birthday, I made daddy a HUGE picture of the entire family together, I even drew Puerto Rico and all the other territories, and I really hope he likes it! I spent a lot of time on it and had to use a REALLY big piece of paper. We have a really big family! And I put Uncle Canada and all his kids in it too, and I put Iggy and France and even Spain and Mexico. I even put in some of daddy's other friends. I really really really hope daddy likes, no loves, it!

I want to go back to the party now. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!

Franklin E. Jones, The Washington District of Colombia

**Well I haven't updated this in forever please forgive me but I've done the horrible deed of getting a life this summer. I'm currently on a road trip so yeah we have no internet, but I really wanted to get this up so I spent all day trying to get a damn wifi signal. I finally did… sort of. So I have been writing new entries I just have no way of getting them all up. But soon! Hopefully.**

**Feedback of any kind is highly appreciated. If you are actually reading these little crack family diary entries I love you. ^.^ **


	5. Georgia 1

**Hello, I have to apologize about not updating this in just about forever, but a lot of rather unfortunate events have happened in recent weeks and had a bit of a health scare, after my road trip, and ended up in the hospital.**

**After I got out I ended up moving out of state and my moving truck got robbed, they didn't take much but they did get my laptop. My laptop with all my writing files on it, including the 32 state diary entries I had written. Luckily the insurance company replaced my laptop, however all my writing files are gone. I thought about just not picking it back up and giving up on the states all together, but quitting just isn't my style. So here I am… completely starting all my hard work over… excuse me while I sob in the corner. **

**Well here's Georgia. (Yeah, I know most OC's have Georgia as a girl but looking back on its history and having been there a few times myself, Georgia struck me more as a very kind boy). So I actually wrote this a while back and have just been waiting for an opportunity to post it, and I just kind of changed the date and here it is.**

**Georgia's basic personality: He is one of the sweetest boys you'll ever meet; he always wants the best for everyone but doesn't always get what's really the best for everyone. Overall he's just a kind-hearted boy who's a bit too stubborn for his own good.**

8/24/13

Dear Diary,

Goodness that still sounds so girly, maybe I should start saying journal or something more like that. Nah, doesn't really matter nothing the matter where all the same on the inside. Although diary kind of makes me sound like some giddy school girl that's about to write about stupid things that people complain about even though there is no real need to complain about them. Should I say something else? What else in the good world am I supposed to say? Whatever, who really cares about that kind of stupid thing anyway.

In other, more important, news I'm so mad! I could just about to blow a gasket! Or rather I was, a little while ago. I got in trouble with Al for getting in a tousle with Florida, again. But in my defense he was completely asking for it messing with my peaches. I mean come on you don't just mess with a man's peaches.

And another thing I don't think it's very fair that I get in trouble for fighting, I mean it's kind of what I was born to do, not that I'm doing a ton of fighting now a days. But I mean seriously come on I was born to be a strong hearted fighter for the purpose of keeping Spain out and away from all the other colonies. Getting in trouble for fighting with Florida too, I mean I've been fighting with Florida since just about birth, he was part of Spain, it's like a second nature.

A good fight never hurt anybody. Florida and I have been good for years now we just like to mess with each other for kicks. It's all good at the end of the day. Al is just paranoid about us states fighting. Then again we've given him some good reasons to, in the past.

Well it felt nice to let off some steam. But I swear if not just Florida but anyone messes with my peaches EVER again, at ANY time, or anyone else's peaches for that matter, they'll have to answer to ME! Although Al let us off pretty quick (but he's never really been the serious father-figure type) he gave us an earful, but Al's lectures aren't nothing compared to England's when he was in charge. Anyway I got home pored myself a cold glass of Coca-Cola and got myself a few fresh peaches. After that I was feeling mighty fine.

Other than that though, everything is just about fine and dandy. Everyone seems to calming down from the recent events going on and with the economy still kind of sucking, to the point that everyone is just about driven up the wall. I hate seeing everyone so stressed out. It's just important to keep your head up because things will get better, they always do.

Yet, I also think it's kind of bringing us all together. I mean even the damn Yanks seem a little (just a little) more bearable (Al would lecture me for hours if he ever heard me say that) but really I'm just playing around. Yank or not they're still family, in some way or another, and as unbearable as they can get, you got to love family. So, whether they like it or not, I love them all.

Jackson Jones, The State of Georgia

**All Right I should probably start explaining these personalities and why I write certain things for certain states. I should have done that for the states/D.C. too, but I wasn't really thinking straight at the time so I'll put them in there next entries, whenever the hell that will be. **

**Georgia:**

**He refers to America as Al because he is one of the original 13 colonies, therefor America's brother not son.**

**When Georgia was first colonized, its purpose was to fight /defended against possible Spanish invasions and basically keep Spain from messing around with Britain's other colonies. Georgia's neighbor, the state now known as Florida, used to belong to Spain, so they fought a lot.**

**Georgia grows A LOT of peaches and is known for being VERY serious about the fruit.**

**The Coca-Cola Company, or factory, is located in Georgia.**

**Georgians are known for their optimistic and friendly attitudes. **

**Also in the last chapter there might be some concern with why D.C. is a young child. Well when I was thinking up D.C.'s character/personality the first thing that comes to mind is a businessman/ politician and I've seen a lot of these D.C.'s. However anybody that has ever been to D.C. knows it's like a freaking curious, so it seemed rather inaccurate. It's also a districted not a state so for him and a smart, hyper, and most of all American kid seemed like the best reasoning for our little capitol. **


End file.
